Kingdom of the Night
by Dead Chase
Summary: Join this small gang of warriors in the battle/saving of there home kingdom that was once saved by four mysterious warriors that saved the kingdom but later on died and no one knows where except a map that know one except the children of the warriors. How will this turn out find out? Rating may change to M.
1. Beginning

"Once long ago there were four warriors known for their bravery. That bravery saved the kingdom from total destruction. They saved this kingdom during the night where they annihilated the enemy forces. During the attack they did the enemy retreated and the kingdom was given the name: The Kingdom of the Night." The mother said

"But how long did the attack last?" Said a little girl. "Well the legend says the war lasted for thirty moons and suns." Said mother. "But why did the enemies attack?" The little girl said. "They said the enemies didn't like the new ruler or the rules and it's said that several of their comrades were executed do to they were breaking the law." Mother said. "So how did the enemies almost bring the kingdom to destruction?" Her daughter said. "They tricked one of the kingdoms greatest allies into believing that our kingdom was going to betray them and bring them down." Mother said.

"But what still gets me is how did the four warriors bring them down?" Her daughter said. "They attacked at night and killed every one of them but a few were able to survive to tell the tale." Mother said. "So what happened to the warriors?" Her daughter said. "They were said to disappear back into the night and they were then called: The Night Warriors." Mother said.

"Were they ever heard of again?" Her daughter said. "Yes they were, but it's said when they were in need again after twenty years since another attack happened that the night of the attack they were said to have fallen after battle." Mother said. "But how?" Her daughter said. "No one knows but they were said to have kids though but no one knows what they looked like except the mothers." Mother said.

"Does anyone know what the warriors looked like?" Her daughter said. "Only the ones that they married and had kids were known to know what they looked like but no one knows who they were except a few and then it became known around the kingdom but that wasn't until after the death of the wives." Mother said. "Though the ones that the wives told didn't see the kids but knew they had kids so when the parents died the kids were gone." Mother said.

"Wait did the mothers know eachother?" Her daughter said. "Yes child they were best friends." Mother said. "So what happened with the bodies of the warriors?" Her daughter said. "They were buried but that one no one knows where they were buried for the ones that buried themselves killed themselves, but at lass one of them actually wanted the bodies to be found so they created something that were extremely hard to figure out so it sort of is basically impossible to find them but it's not impossible." Mother said.

"I wonder if I could ever find the bodies." Her daughter said smiling. "It's said that only the ones that were born from them could decrypt it." Mother said. "How do you know that?" Her daughter said. "It was written on the map that someone found." Mother said.

"Okay now its time for some shut eye." Mother said. "Alright mother." Her daughter said and her mother then laid her down and she blew out the candle and left.

13 years pass in the Kingdom.

"Alright Star please bring the water in." Said a lady. "Alright mother." Star said and she went down to the creek bed and she gathered some water. "Hey Star!" Someone said. "Hey Light." Star said smiling. "So you still helping your mother out?" Said the dude. "Ya I can't just leave her she would well you know if I wasn't there." She said. "Ya I know so have you seen Bright and Fire?" He said. "Ya they said they were going to the baker's house." Star said. "Okay." He said and he left.

"Hes just a cutie." She said giggling and she went back to her house.

The girl soon made it back to her house and she put the water in the kitchen.

"Mom I got the water." She said. "Thank you dear." Her mother said. "So what do you want me to cook for tonight?" Star said. "Cook what you can dear." Her mother said. "Alright." She said. "Oh and dear do you mind handing this message to Lights father I need some more flowers for my garden." Her mother said. "You and your garden." Star said smiling and her mother laughed and star got the paper and she headed out.

"Her and her flowers." She said and she looked at the list. "Three packets of roses, two packs of lilies and one pack of pink roses." She said. "So shes getting her favorite flowers?" She said and she kept on walking and she soon arrived at the flower shop and she got the flowers and she headed home.

On her way home.

"On guard!" Someone said. "No you don't!" She yelled and she drew a sword and blocked the blow. "Oh Light I cant play right now I got to deliver these flowers back to my mom." She said. "Aw come on." He said. "You know I would beat you even though you are a two handed weapon user." She said. "Ya you always happen to block my attacks." He said. "So did you find those two?" She said withdrawing her sword. "Ya I did." He said. "What did you need them for?" She said.

"I was giving them a letter." He said. "Oh?" She said. "Ya it was a grocery list." He said. "Funny." She said. "Ya anyways I need to go then." He said. "Alright I will see you later." She said and he left.

Star soon made it home and she gave her mother the flowers and she started cooking.

After she was done cooking they ate and it was now time for bed.

Hey guys hope you liked it and it is a medieval story and what not sorry but I aint that good of medieval talkin and what not and its not an anthro its human and even though Humphrey and the gang aint in it or mentioned (hehee) yet its still an A/O reason being read on so ya. The Desc of everyone that is playing is going to be put in my profile soon so ya….Please do review it.


	2. Fun day

It was a warm sunny morning here in the kingdom.

"Star it's time to get up." Mother said. "I already am up mother." Star said cooking. "Always up before anyone." Mother said. "Ya now it's time to eat." She said giggling. "Alright sweetie." Mother said and they began to eat.

They soon got done eating.

"Mother I am going out for a bit I am going to have your sitter over." Star said. "Alright sweetie be safe." Mother said. "I will." She said and then a wolf came in. "Thanks Vet." Star said. "No problem." The man said and then star left.

She was walking for a bit around the kingdom.

"ON GUARD!" She heard and then three people appeared one with a two handed weapon, one with dual wield, and one with a bow. "Oh so not fair." She said and she drew her sword. "Why isn't it fair?" Said one of them. "Bright you know why sheesh three against one." Star said giggling. "Ya were going to beat you this time." Light said. "Bring it." Star said and then all four of them started a three v one.

"Take this!" Yelled the one with the bow. "Ha Fire that won't hurt me." Star said blocking the arrow with her sword. "Oh ya how about this!" Light yelled and then Bright and Light both attacked me at the same time. "Wow you guys gotten pretty good since the last time we fought." Star said as she held her sword up as both Light and Bright had their weapons on hers trying to force it down.

"Not happening!" Star yelled and she then lunged forward and made them both stumble back. "How you are able to block a great sword and two swords and a bow is so unknown." Bright said. "Ya I know but hey you should always watch your opponent." Star said and she touched Bright's back. "Got you man." Star said. "Gah why am I always down!" Bright yelled and he fell on the ground laughing.

"You still need to learn to keep your eyes on your opponent." Star said as she turned around and blocked Lights attack. "Howd you?!" Light said. "I never take my eyes off my opponents." Star said and pushed up and he stumbled forward. "Fire shoot now!" Light yelled and star matrixed the arrow and it almost hit Light.

"Oh come on!" Light yelled and he swung his great sword at Star but yet again she blocked the attack kicked him in the stomach and she took off towards Fire. "Oh shit!" Fire yelled and she took off. "LIGHT I NEED HELP!" She yelled shooting arrows at Star but all failed and Star slain her. "Gah not again!" She yelled and she fell on the ground giggling.

"Well its yet you two again." Bright said sitting up. "Shit!" Light yelled as he knew how this was going to end. "Come at me." Star said giggling and she held up her sword so it looked like it split her face. "I know how this works." Light yelled and he stood his ground.

"Oh now caught up?" Star said giggling. "Yea I know how you work now." He said. "So who's going to win?" Fire said and then both Star and Light stayed put. "Well who do you thinks going to win?" Bright said to Fire. "Well Stars known by standing and waiting she really doesn't attack she basically stands and waits." Fire said. "True." Bright said and they watched.

"Well you going to attack." Light said. "Id be foolish to." Star said giggling. "Yea." Light said. "Hmm why not." Star said grinning and she ran straight into Light and she slid on the ground to him and touched his left leg. "Gah!" He yelled a fake pain.

"She never attacks first!" Bright and Fire yelled at the same time wide eyed. "COME ON LIGHT YOU CAN DO IT!" They yelled at the same time.

"Gah." Light said and he got up and he began to hop and he got close to her and he swung it and she blocked it and kicked his feet and then she placed her sword on his chest. "GAH!" He yelled and he began laughing. "I guess you win." He said and Star offered him a hand and she helped him up.

"Aw we actually thought you would win this time." Bright said. "Well she is the best out of us." Light said chuckling. "Yea who taught you?" Fire said. "I taught myself." She said. "How is that even possible?" Light said chuckling. "I don't know but it's possible." Star said laughing and the four then went on somewhere together to have some fun.

Somwhere where the Kingdom is in view.

"Sir the attack needs to happen now." Said someone. "The attack will happen tonight." Said another. "But sir we need to get our fucking revenge now!" yelled the one. "Look you I know that in the past fucking years it's been shit and we finally have enough men to take this place out." Said the one. "Sigh but shouldn't this be easier than from before?" Said that one. "Yes because without The Night Warriors this kingdom is worthless." He said. "Fine." The one said and he retreated back into the camp.

Back with the small gang of four.

"So guys." Star said. "Yea?" They said. "Yawl want to go for a round two." Star said smirking. "Hell yea except a two v two." Bright said. "Okay I call Light!" Star yelled. "Like always." Bright said grinning. "Hey now!" Star yelled sort of blushing. "Oh well lets get this fight on with." Light said and right then at the market Star drew her sword and the rest of the gang drew their weapons.

Now these four are known in the main square to start a fight though as time passed the citizens started to not care but began to be very entertained so once they fought everyone would gather around and cheer.

"Weapons ready!" Star yelled and everyone then put their weapons in the middle. "Begin!" Star yelled and then they stepped back and began to fight.

"Ha ha!" Bright yelled as he and Light began to fight. "Take this!" Fire yelled shooting an arrow at Star but Star ducked and stood there. "Fuck!" Fire yelled and she then climbed up on top of one of the buildings. "Light." Star said. "Yea?" Light said as he pushed Bright away. "On top?" Star said and Light smirked and then they both climbed on top of the building.

"Oh shit!" Fire yelled and she fired an arrow at Light witch I blocked for him. "Thanks." He said. "No problem." She said and Light engaged another fight. "Come on Fire shoot me." Star said and fire then shot at her.

A few more minutes.

"Hey switch people ill take bright." Star said. "Alright." Light said and then Light engaged a fight with Fire. "So not fair." Bright said and he lunged at Star but star kicked him and then put her sword to his chest. "ARGH!" Bright yelled and he started laughing and Star helped him up. "Gah that was fun." He said and he climbed down. "Oh two v one not fair." Fire yelled and she shot an arrow at Light but I wasn't there in time so he got hit. "Nooooo!" He yelled and fell down and started laughing and he got up and he got down.

"Oh great." Fire said and Star knew this was going to be easy so she went ahead and attacked and killed Fire. "We win." Star said and she helped her up. "Good game." Fire said and they got down.

"Well I got to go." Light said. "Yea I got to get back and help my maw out." Bright said. "Yea I need to go as well I said I would be at my paws house soon so see you later." Fire said and then everyone left and star went home.

Well this day ended and the night time appeared.

Well lol got to wait till next chapter XD


	3. Escape

"Sir the catapults are ready." Said one. "No mercy." The leader said. "FIRE THE CATAPULTS!" The leader yelled and you then could see that the night sky was then lit up with flaming balls that hit and caught a lot of houses on fire and then you could see that the wall was torn down by the flaming balls.

Right as the flaming balls of fire hit the wall was destroyed by some of them and then the army charged in and at that moment the kingdom was on defensive mode and the night archers saw the enemies and then you could hear a horn sound.

With Star.

She soon woke up do to her house was in flames. "What the?!" She yelled and she saw that her house was on fire so she quickly got up grabbed her sword and tried to get to her mothers room. "MOTHER!" She yelled as she got in her room and right as she got to the bed her mother was already dead. "Mother!" She yelled and she started crying.

As she saw her mother was dead she rose up with tears rolling down her chin and she grabbed her sword and she left the house and saw that the kingdom as under attack.

As the kingdom was getting attack it looked like the enemies already breached the wall and was swarming in here. "HOLD THEM OFF!" I heard and I saw that the guards were already in a defense position. "ALL CIVILIANS GET TO THE KEEP!" I heard and I saw a bunch of people head that way so it was sort of a crowd. 

"I better find the others." She said and she then started looking around.

She looked for a while.

"THEY MADE IT PAST THE FIRST BARRIER!" A guard yelled and the guards started falling back. "STAR!" She heard. "Light!" She said "LIGHT!" She yelled and she quickly ran up to him. "Wheres your mother and the others?!" He said. "My mothers dead." She said and she started crying.

"Look we don't have time for this yet we need to find the others!" He said and she nodded. "Come on lets go." He said. "LIGHT STAR!" They both heard. "Bright Fire!" Light yelled. "No time come on we can get out of here." Bright said. "Alright." Light said and Light then picked Star up onto his back and they followed Bright.

A few minutes later.

"In here come on." He said and they went through something and the gang soon made it out of the Kingdom.

"The attackers aint on this side yet so run." Bright said as light let Star down and the small gang took off.

They soon made it to a spot where they could rest.

"That really did not happen." Bright said. "My mothers dead." Star said still with tears and Light brung her into a hug because Stars mother was very important to her. "Star its okay." Light said trying to cheer her up but she just started crying since she couldn't cry in the kingdom or she would have died.

"Shh." He said comforting her. "What are we going to do." Bright said as he put both hands ontop of his head and started walking back and forth. "I don't know but we should rest here until the morning." Fire said and Light laid down and he still had Star crying on him but she soon cried herself to sleep and so did the others but Light stayed up and the kingdom was in view so he saw it burning out.

Wow so how was this chapter?


End file.
